Vida correcta
by Donde la belleza toma forma
Summary: Hermione tiene un vida perfecta, esta con la persona que ama, tiene una buena familia, es la mejor en el colegio, pero alguien que conoce muy bien le comienza a desordenar la vida, un DR-HR-RN, R-R por fa! Graxx
1. Introducción

N/a: Mi fic! Mi segundo fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste es un Dr/Hr/Rr. 

Una historia que tiene de todo un poco, de comedia hasta drama espero que les guste la idea, para ver si la sigo desarrollando o no. Saludos! 

Donde la belleza toma forma ™

  
VIDA CORRECTA

INTRODUCCIÓN

  
"Son las vacaciones, el sol, las fiestas, descansar...junto a quien mas amas" 

Hermione tendida bajo el sol en la playa y junto a ella un conocido pelirrojo, Ron Weasley. Ya estaban a unas semanas de partir su último año, luego del cual se transformarían en verdaderos magos. 

La pareja se encontraba en la casa de playa de la familia Granger, Ron había decidido ir con ella, y por un milagro lo dejaron ir, luego de haber estado varios meses insistiendo. Harry por su parte estaba en la casa de los Weasley pasando el cálido verano, con Ginny.

En los últimos años todo había sido tranquilo luego de que Dumbledore con la ayuda de muchos otros aurores vencieron al Señor Tenebroso, la tranquilidad, en el mundo mágico era indescriptible.

Las familias de magos oscuros o mortifagos, fueron prácticamente aniquiladas, ya que muchos murieron en esa lucha. La familia Malfoy por ejemplo, quedo con solo un miembro, el joven Draco, que quedó como heredero de toda la fortuna de la familia, sus padres, murieron en la grandiosa lucha. 

Pero sin duda los que eran mas felices en ese momento eran Ron y Hermione, sus vidas nunca se vieron tan coloridas ni su futuro tan brillante ¿Qué cosa puede hacer cambiar todo esto? O debo decir ¿quién? 

Una lucha entre el amor, el engaño, la fidelidad y decidir entre lo que es mejor para todos. 

  
O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O _ O 

Escríbeme tu opinión sobre si quieres que siga esta historia,.

Chau!!!

Reviews por favor!

msn: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com

  



	2. Chico ideal

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y me alegro que les agrade la idea de la historia, ahora sobre eso quiero explicar el tipo de narración que tendrá el fic. En cada capitulo, yo al principio, ósea aquí pondré cual es el personaje que va a narrar la historia, ósea la vivir y va expresar lo que siente, este "narrador", puede ser Draco, Hermione, Ron o el mismo Harry. Espero que también les agrade este tipo de narración. **En este capitulo narrara "Hermione".**   
  
  
_"CAPITULO DEDICADO A MI AMOR, OJALA ALGUN DIA ME PEDONES"_

**Respuesta a reviews:** (7 reviews)

  
**sailor chang:** Que bien te guste eso de que se interponga Draco, a mi también me gusta y bastante jejeje, bueno espero que este capitulo también te guste. Saludos! 

**ross malfoy:** jejeje así que ross trabajando en una nueva propuesta jajajaja, suerte con eso jejeje, aquí va el segundo capitulo haber que opinas. 

**hEMRIONE dE Malfoy:** bueno aquí va el segundo capitulo espero que te guste, este será un DHR, pero más adelante. Ya que el se interpone en el romance entre ella y Ron. Saludos!

**Cat :** Gracias por la buena onda, ^_^ espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo. 

**BB:** Holas! Bueno en este capitulo, no aparece por el hecho que tengo que presentar el tipo de relación que tiene Hermione con Ron, pero te prometo que en el tercer capitulo, aparecerá y mucho! Saludos!

**paula :** espero cumplir con eso, desarrollar bien la idea. Chau!

**siempre tuya:** ejem....ejem....eso no se dice! Alguien puede conocerme imagínate! Tengo una amiga que entra no vuelvas a poner cosas así ¿okis? Jajaja que me traumo!, saludos, chau!

  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y mandaron review y los que no gracias también, besos!

********************************

  
**VIDA CORRECTA**

**  
"Chico ideal"**

  
Mire la luna, era tan inmensa, tan blanca, tan hermosa, rodeada de estrellas que la adornan, el cielo, la noche tan oscura, tan curiosa soy que me gustaría esconderme ahí del mundo....escucho la voz de quien amo.

-Herm? ¿Qué sucede que estás tan calladita últimamente?

-No sé, es que...- baje la mirada, y en tono gracioso le dije- tú ya no me dices cosa lindas...así que opte por no hablar.....- Ron sonrió, me gustaba con sonreía sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo normal.

-¿qué no te digo cosas lindos? Herm...me extraña...tú eres la que no me dices cosas lindas!!!

-Mentira!!! Yo siempre!!!! 

-Herm...eres tú no yo- dijo negando, aguantándose la risa.

-Ron....tú eres el que no dice cosas lindas....

-Haber – me miro fijamente a los ojos- ¿Quién era la que estaba mudita?- me reí silenciosamente, no me gustaba perder ante Ron, así que levemente dije:

-bueno ya, yo....- Ron sonrió satisfecho, lo que no sabía que cuando se diera vuelta para seguir tomando su cerveza, le iba a llevar una tonelada de arena.

"jejeje ni se lo espera!" 

Ron me miro con sus grandes ojos por instante, sabía que me traía algo entre manos, se dio rápidamente vuelta, para coger su cerveza...

"AHAHA pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido"

Ron en menos de un segundo, era una montaña de arena, me paré comencé a correr, sabía que iba vengarse, de repente caí al suele y encima mío calló Ron, jugamos toda la noche.....hasta quedarnos dormidos sobre la arena.

Abrí los ojos el fuerte sol de la mañana me despertó, junto a mi tomando mi mano, dormía Ron. Lo observe un rato, dormía tan placidamente, un cara de serenidad indescriptible en su rostro. Todo era perfecto y le daba gracias a dios por eso.

-Ron, despierta ya, mis padres deben estar más que molestos.

Vi todo el proceso de despertar de Ron, como movía sus manos y sus ojos, tan dulces. Hasta que una sombra detuvo toda la serenidad.

-Hermione Granger, crees que esto es muy bonito- era mi madre, su voz dulce no se reconocía, Ron despertó de golpe. 

-Sra. Granger disculpe, nos quedamos conversando hasta quedarnos dormidos, disculpe fue mi culpa.-dijo Ron conciliador, era raro verlo y darme cuenta, que cada vez que alguna cosa me amenazaba él aparecía para ayudar, tan perfecto no podía ser. 

-Te disculpo Ron, es a Hermione, ella sabe cuales son las reglas, yo te entiendo a ti, tú tienes otras costumbres, pero Hermione sabe perfectamente las de acá.- ante la reacción de mi madre, yo le hice a Ron una seña para que mejor guardara silencio.

-Madre, disculpas, creo que ya lo dije, no se volverá a repetir, lo prometo.- mi madre me miro desconfiada, siempre me preguntaba sobre "si paso con Ron o no", decía que como nos veíamos tanto tiempo, se daban mas las cosas, yo siempre me negaba, pero como buena madre, tenía razón, solo que yo no lo aceptaba. Esa misma noche que nos quedamos dormidos en la arena paso, estuvimos corriendo de aquí allá, durante mucho rato, hasta que cerca de un roquería dimos con una cueva, en ella había de todo, Ron tenía preparado, yo al principio quise irme la idea, de hacerlo me ponía algo nerviosa, pero luego comencé a notar que Ron no me estaba forzando a nada, solo conversábamos, encima de unos cojines muy lindos que había puesto, tomando unas cervezas todo era perfecto. Comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente al principio pero luego fue en aumento, solo recuerdo que caí sobre los cojines y todo fue agradable, aunque un poco doloroso al principio, en lo único que se equivoca mi madre es que "me arrepentiría", lo cuál no fue así, de hecho me alegra compartir algo tan precioso con Ron.

-Hermione te sucede algo...te estoy hablando- dijo enojada mi madre, me había quedado pensando y no la había tomado en cuenta.

-Disculpa, es que tengo sueño...me perdonarás...- sonreí, tenía que causarle pena de alguna manera.

-Claro que sí.- la abrasé fuertemente, solo vi la sonrisa de Ron al ver esto.- Mañana partes a Hogwarts, sus listas llegaron ayer en la noche, así te enviare hoy a Londresp ara que compres tus materiales- miro a Ron- no sé si Ron te acompañara.

-Claro que lo haré- dijo Ron muy firmemente- necesita alguien que le lleve los paquetes....-se río, Ron siempre tenía ese sentido del humor, era chico ideal, para cualquier chica, no tenía nada malo en su interior, quizás lo único que era pobre, pero eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

  
******************************

  
Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, jeje, este fue de transición y por eso no fue muy entretenido, pero el próximo estará mas movido porque Draco aparece en escena.

Donde la belleza toma forma™

Reviews por favor!


End file.
